Happily Ever After
by Random Dice
Summary: "Hey, it's time." Jane looked at her Dad, and smiled a small, yet genuine smile at him. Her father kissed her cheek and she left the room. Walking down the isle to where the priest waited, Jane looked around at the guests.


**Title:** Happily Ever After  
**Author:** Random Dice  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairings:** Jane/Maura of course.  
**Rating: **T for dirty thoughts.

**Spoilers:** Probably nothing.

**Summary:**Jane's getting married. Maura's getting married. Jane and Maura are getting married to each other.

**Author's Note: **I've come to the conclusion that I've read about proposals, dates, sexy times, children (very few), deaths, survivals, but you know what? Never a wedding, maybe I just haven't come across one, but I can honestly say that I've never read a wedding story for these two…I'm about to change that… ;) And there's going to be two of these, one of planned proportions, and one…not so much…

Jane's (and the boys) outfit: www . normanstux . com /high_fashion_ (White seven) (the spaces after the / are acutally suppose to be there, don't delete them!)

Maura's Wedding Dress: www . verawang . com / wedding / fall - 2010 / # / ? look = 12

Maura's Reception Dress: www . verawang . com / wedding /fall - 2009 / # / ? look = 1

Just keep in mind; I'm very much a tomboy, so this is, not very good when it comes to clothes and fashion. So sorry if this doesn't sound or look like Maura or Jane. I'm also not religious, sorry, Agnostic all the way.

Frankie Rizzoli, Vince Korsak, and Barry Frost smirked as they watched Jane Rizzoli pace back and forth, mumbling unintelligent nothings under her breath. Frankie sat in a plush chair that was in the corner of the room that they occupied. He's white dress pants, which matched his sister and her partners, wrinkling slightly behind knee's and his white shirt and matching vest both unbuttoned, his white jacket thrown over the chair.

Frost was leaning against the wall, buttoning and unbuttoning his jacket buttons, Korsak next to him, adjusting his light grey tie around his neck. All three followed Jane with watchful eyes. Her hair still as wild as it had been every other day, something Maura told her to leave as it was 'simply you, Jane'. That had been the only thing that Maura really let Jane do as she wanted.

White pants encased Jane's long legs; the white button down was neatly pressed and hidden under a white vest with six white buttons, all of which were done up. Beneath the vest, a cool grey tie, matching Korsak's, peaked out just a few inches at her neck; throwing in some color in this all white ensemble that Maura had specifically planned with Angela Rizzoli. White shoes had completed the look on all of Jane's groomsmen.

It wasn't exactly as Jane had pictured when she had asked her girlfriend to marry her, but if it made the medical examiner happy, it was bound to make Jane happy too. Jane fidgeted with her hands, pressing thumbs into the palm of her hands, adding pressure onto the always aching scars, making them hurt more then necessary. Frankie finally had enough of his sister's grumbles and walking in circles and spoke up.

"Calm down Janie, she's not gunna leave ya at the alter or nothin'." He chuckled. She shot him a death glare. Korsak intervened, not wanting Jane to kill her best man so close to the wedding. He took Jane's white jacket off the hanger where it wouldn't get too crumpled and opened it so his old partner could place her arms in it. She did so.

"Thanks." She looked sheepish, but still nervous as hell. Korsak pat her back.

"No problem Jane. Look I've gotten married; I know how nerve racking this is, but you're gunna wear a hole right through the floor." Korsak threw a look at Frost when he opened his mouth to no doubt make a smart ass comment on how many times the old man had in fact in Jane's position. The female detective took a deep breath, held it and let it go.

"Think about it this way," Frost started; pushing him self off the wall. "When you're standing up there, and she's comin' down that isle, wearing a smile only for you, all the nerves will go away." Frost, who has never been married, made a valid point. Jane smiled.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm freakin' out. You're right." She went to stand in front of the long mirror on the wall and straightened out her tux that was custom made for her lanky body.

"You still haven't said who's takin' whose name. Is it Rizzoli or Isles?" Frankie asked, rising to his feet and slipping on his jacket.

"Both ironically. Personally we'll be Rizzoli-Isles and visa versa; professionally we'll keep our own sir names." Jane shrugged indifference. "Seemed like a smart decision."

"Maura come up with it?" Jane growled.

"No, I can come up with good ideas too stupid!" Jane turned around and smacked her brother upside the head.

"Hey, hey, hey! No violence big sis, I was just askin'." Frankie held up his hands in defeat, a playful smile across his face. Frost and Korsak both laughed at the siblings. A small knock was heard at the door and Frank Rizzoli opened the door, poking his head through. When he saw his daughter on her wedding day to her wonderful bride, he teared up.

"Hey, it's time." Jane looked at her Dad, and smiled a small, yet genuine smile at him. Her father kissed her cheek and she left the room. Walking down the isle to where the priest waited, Jane looked around at the guests. It was a small wedding, Jane and Maura didn't have many friends outside their family, and you could tell Jane's half was all family.

Jane saw her Grandpop and Gran from her dad's side of the family and her Gramps from her Mother's side, all of her cousins, which was a lot, her aunts and uncles from both sides of her family. Her Mother had seven siblings, three brothers and four sisters. Her Pops with twelve younger siblings, eight sisters and four brothers. This kind of event was the only time the whole family got together. When they saw her, almost all them beamed and waved, excited for two reasons: One, the wedding was about to beginning, and two, she was _finally_ getting married. No one thought it was going to happen.

Taking her place at the alter, she looked over the guests again, much of her family was on Maura's side too, mostly because the woman didn't have much people to invite. There were a few Professors that Maura had stayed in touch with and were friends of some sort. Jane was about to go back to look at decorations when she caught the eye of a man she knew.

Maura's father. Her birth father.

His look read, you hurt her, you die. She nodded in acknowledgement. A tiny smile, much like Maura's, quirked his mouth and Jane knew she had his approval and somehow, that made Jane feel less nervous. The wedding march started up.

Everyone got to their feet and looked back to see the people start to walk through. First was Jane's best man, Frankie, and Maura's maid of honor, a cousin of Jane's who clicked with Maura. Korsak came next, holding the arm of a Professor, Kallie something-or-other, that Maura was friends with. Frost came with another cousin of Jane's. Two children, Jane's third cousins, came down, one throwing flowers and the other carefully holding the rings that would hold Jane and Maura together forever. The music stopped and then started over again.

All oxygen left Jane as she laid eyes on her bride on her Father's arm. Maura Isles, beautiful, sweet, _sexy_, Maura Isles _did _smile at her with a smile only for her as Frost said. Her wife-to-be was wearing a Vera Wang dress, an illusion sweetheart soft a-line gown with multi-layered chantilly lace appliqué, sheer tulle elbow-length sleeve with floating lace and horsehair sash at her waist. Her hair was done up, leaving soft wisps to curl around her face where very little makeup stuck to her face, all her natural beauty coming through.

Not soon enough, Frank Rizzoli hands off his daughter-in-law off to his daughter, but not before kissing her check and hugging her and he walked over to where his wife sat. Jane took Maura's hand in her own and gently led the woman next to her. The priest, a family priest, smiled at both women.

"May I ask who gives this woman," he looked to Maura, "to this woman?" He found Jane's eyes. Frank and Angela jumped to their feet.

"That would be us Father." They sat back down. Father Michael smiled sincerely.

"Jane and Maura, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes Father." "Yes."

"Will you honor each other as wife and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"We will Father."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"We will." "We'll try." The priest gave Jane a look that told her those were the wrong words to say.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." Father Michael said.

"I, Jane Rizzoli, take you, Maura Isles, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Maura Isles, take you, Jane Rizzoli, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The two of them had to memorize these lines before. Jane really didn't want to do a Catholic wedding, but since her family was Catholic, and her Mother tricked Maura into it, here they were.

"Jane, do you take Maura to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Jane grinned, the corner of her smile reaching both sides of her face.

"Maura, do you take Jane to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do." Maura's face matched her partners, so ready to just kiss her and have it over with. The priest waved over the ring barer and took the rings, placed a prayer over them, blessing them, muttering a '_What God has joined, men must not divide_'. Placing them in his palm, he held them upward, letting Jane and Maura take the rings they picked out for them selves. Jane and Maura picked out simple matching sets of gold rings, ones that went with the engagement ring that Maura wore on her left hand ring finger.

Jane placed the wedding ring on her wife's ring finger. "Maura, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Maura then did the same with a smile. "Jane, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"I now pronounce Jane and Maura, woman and wife, you may-" Before the priest could continue, however, Jane quickly pulled her wife, her _wife_ to her and kissed her. Maura grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jane's midsection. "Kiss the bride." The priest finished, smiling at the women in front of him. Everyone stood, clapped, and whooped, cat calls echoed around the church. The newly married couple pulled apart, laughing, joy fell out of them in heaps, everyone was happy.

"I have to pleasure of announcing, for the very first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles!" The two ran down the isle as rice hit them, even in the church, they had no problem doing so. They jumped in a limo that was taking them to the reception area.

"Wow." Jane said, the smile never leaving her face. Maura, smiling too, nodded and kissed her wife's cheek.

"We're married M. Like, really fucking married!"

"Language Jane." Maura scolded lightly, though she really didn't mind it all at the exact moment. "I'm aware of our current marital status."

"I mean, I've been waiting for this moment since, since we first started dating and now, it's surreal. Ya know?" Jane looked at her wife, once best friend, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the smaller woman. Maura trailed her hand up, letting it tangle in Jane's wild mane. Just as the kiss was getting pretty heated, Maura abruptly pulled her self away from her new wife.

"Oh! I forgot, I have to change." Jane raised an eye brow.

"Another dress?"

"Oh yes, Vera Wang has very beautiful dresses in her fall collection and-"

"Maura." The detective whined.

Later at the reception, Jane and Maura swayed lazily on the dance floor, flashes of cameras around them didn't bother them as they stayed in their own little bubble. Maura changed her dress to blush crepe back satin draped bodice gown with a crystal star corsage. Her arms comfortable held around Jane's neck as Jane rested her hands on her lovers hips. The coroner had tucked her head under Jane's chin and was content on not moving.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Jane whispered so only Maura could hear. "I kinda wanna ditch this joint and head to the jet." The word felt odd in her mouth, but she let it slide.

"Could we really do that? Leave in the middle of the reception?" Maura looked at her wide eyed. Jane brushed a kiss to Maura's lips.

"Of course we could, it's our wedding." The brunette murmured, "'sides, we already did all the important stuff." Maura let her wife led them off the dance floor and towards the door only looking back to yell that they were leaving and they'd see her in three weeks.

"So," Jane asked casually as they sat in the jet going to a very private island with just the two of them. "Ever joined the mile high club Dr. Isles?"

_The End_


End file.
